What's Coming to You
by XYZ Affair
Summary: Ginny seeks out a tape in Ron's room, and he finds out. Spanking, masturbation, explicit sex, incest. Mature adults only. Ron/Hermione, Ron/Ginny


Full disclosure: I don't own anything but the order of my words.

WARNING: Explicit sex scene, for adults only. INCEST.

Don't like, don't read. Otherwise, comment and tell me what you do like ;)

Ginny knocked on Ron's door three times. Then she pushed open the door, looked for her brother, and walked inside. Once inside, she shut the door and headed straight for the middle drawer in her brother's desk. She looked at the video camera and folded tripod for a split second before reaching to pick up the camera. She popped out the tape, and pocketed it. She then closed the camera and the drawer, left the room, and closed the door behind her. She was home free.

Ginny went down the hall to her room, shutting the door behind her. She took the tape from her pocket and hooked it up to a device and a screen that she had stolen from her father's work. It wasn't like she was the only one to steal Muggle paraphernalia from Mr. Weasley. Obviously—her brother had a video camera. She pointed the screen towards her bed, and sat on top on it, leaning against the wall. She pressed play on the controller, and the screen changed from black to an image of her brother.

"Uh, so, this is me and Hermione's tape. Not that anyone else will see it." He stepped away from the camera, which was pointed at his bed, which had Hermione lying on it wearing a tank top and panties. Ron was shirtless, but was wearing sport shorts. He turned from the camera to join Hermione on the bed, and they began kissing, and he turned to straddle her hips, as they continued kissing.

Ginny watched, fairly expressionless, as her brother made out with her best friend.

Ron peeled of Hermione's tank top to reveal a lacy, cream-colored bra which complemented her pale pink panties. She reached behind her back and exposed her breasts, which Ron was clearly quite happy with, as he began squeezing them as they kissed passionately.

Ginny pulled off her top, and as she had not been wearing a bra, her breasts reacted to the cool air in the room. She warmed them by kneading in time with the video. Ron moved down to suck and nibble his girlfriend's nipple. Ginny sucked on the tips of her fingers for a moment, then began to tease and pinch her own breasts, blowing on her nipples to cool the saliva and arouse herself further. She was anxious for the teasing to stop, she could feel her panties wetting as the time ticked by much too slowly than she would like.

Then Ron rolled off Hermione. Hermione looked upset, and Ginny stopped her ministrations, which left her frustrated.

"Hermione, take off your panties for me" Ron said.

"Ron, I'm nearly naked already."

"Come on, 'Mione. Show off for me." Ron said. "Here. I'll take off my shorts first." He sat on the edge of the bed, and quickly tugged off his slippery shorts to reveal black boxer-briefs. Hermione knelt in the center of the bed, knees far apart, chest out, and looked directly into Ron's eyes. Ginny knelt on her bed and did the same. Then, slowly, Hermione eased the tiny garment off her hipbones, revealing little at a time. Ginny, as if studying the film, followed suit. As Hermione's hands slid over her smooth legs, removing her panties, she revealed her groomed, but not bare womanhood to Ron. He pounced on her, pushing his undergarments down. Ginny pushed her undies down and fell back on her bed.

"You ready, baby?" Ron whispered to his girlfriend, the tip of his cock already pushing into her.

"I'm all yours," his girlfriend growled sexily, as she laid back and licked her lips. Ron pushed in, eliciting a sigh from both teens. Ginny started rubbing circles around and on her aching clit, as Ron moved inside Hermione. As she touched herself, she could feel her heartbeat quickening.

"Oh—Ron… I need more. Harder, baby," Hermione said, breathing heavy.

"More. Harder." Ginny whispered.

"Is that what you want? You want it like this?" Ron began to thrust more aggressively. As Ginny's fingers simultaneously sped up, she fought her body from coming before the teens in the video had climaxed.

"Fuck.. fuck. Right there… oh" Hermione gasped.

"Is that how you like it baby?"

"Yeah, that's it." Ginny whispered, almost unable to speak, she was reaching the edge of what she could handle.

"Fuck me, Ron. Oh— Fuck. RON" Hermione cried, throwing her head back.

Ron continued pumping for a few moments.

"Yeah? Yeah, fuck, it feels so—fuck! Fuck!" Ron cried as he came, thrusting himself deep into Hermione and staying there, collapsing on her as his muscles spasmed.

"Oh. Ron. Ron. Oh, Ron!" Ginny cried as she pushed herself to climax along with the couple, her hips bucking to her hand as she vigorously rubbed her clit.

"What the fuck was that?" Ron said from the doorway, looking from his naked sister to the screen and back again.

"OH!" Ginny used the remote to shut off the screen and pulled her top back on. She grabbed a blanket and covered herself quickly. "I'm sorry" she breathed.

"It's fucking too late for that, Gin. I can't believed you would have the audacity to not only go into my room and steal this, but to fucking wank to it? That's fucked up." Ron shouted. Then, in a lower voice, "I think you need some punishing for this."

"Ron, I'm so sorry. Please don't…" Ginny pleaded.

"You want me to talk to Dad about this?" Ginny shook her head, ashamed.

"Bloody right you don't" Ron said, closing her door and walking over to his little sister's desk. "Come over here," he said sternly. Ginny hesitated.

"Are you going to spank me?"

"You're bloody right I'm going to fucking spank you. You're sick." Ginny whimpered, but wrapped the blanket around her and met her brother at the desk.

"Brace your arms on the desk and bend over. You know what's coming." Ron spoke in a low voice. Ginny did as she was told, and as would be expected, her blanket fell, leaving her bottom half nude.

"How many?" She whispered.

"Until I get my point across." He slapped her bare bum. "What were you _SMACK_ fucking thinking?" _SMACK_

"I was just. I just wanted…" Ginny whimpered as he delivered another _SMACK_.

"You're a fucking whore. You know that? Worthless little slut." _SMACK_

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I bet you are." Ron hit her again, and his hand rested on her now red bottom as the other hand braced her down from the small of her back. The hand on her bum drifted down the apex of her thighs, where Ron could feel her warm wetness.

"Is this making you wet?" He slid his thumb down the center of her slit, picking up her juices as it went. Then, suddenly, another _SMACK_. "Slut."

Ginny wriggled as she tried to get closer to the desk. Right now all that was touching it was her belly and her forearms and she braced herself for another blow. She was wet, and trying desperately to hump the desk.

"Trying to get closer to the desk, you little cunt? Here" At that, Ron grabbed his sister's hips and spun them around, now pushing her ass into the corner of the desk. Ginny was shocked to see a bulge in his jeans. Her let go of her for a moment, undoing his button and zipper and pulling down his jeans just below the tented portion of his underwear."

"What? Ron." Ginny looked hopefully into his eyes, then to his package, where she reached to the taut muscles over his hipbones.

"Don't even," he said, pushing her hands away. "Just because I want it too doesn't mean it's not still your punishment." He picked her up and put her down so she was sitting on the desk, then pushed his boxers down, and pulled her knees apart, and grabbed her hips, pulling Ginny onto the tip of his hard cock.

"You want this, little slut." He waited for protest.

"Yes," she breathed "I want this so bad. I'm so bad."

"You've done this before?" She shook her head.

"I've only rubbed myself before. Not put anything… inside."

"Well, this is punishment, so I'm not going to go easy on you, just because you're a fucking virgin." He grabbed her hips and thrust roughly inside, quickly moving in and out. He could see her pale skin blushing and her breasts heaving at the sudden movement. In and out. In and out. He fucked her hard and fast. In and out. Mercilessly, at the pace he would jack off to if he were in a hurry. In and out. Pumping. Ginny didn't seem to mind, but reached her climax quickly.

"Fuck me, Ron. I'm your little slut. Fuck!" She threw her head back in ecstasy.

"That's right. Take it, Gin, good little whore. FUCK" He came, and she felt his hot seed burst into her. Her mind went blank, then she thought that this must be what Hermione felt the other day, in that video. But before she knew it, Ron had pulled out, and pulled his pants back up.

"Don't you ever let me catch you pulling that crap again, Ginny." He took the tape out of the player. "Or you won't be able to say you didn't know what's coming to you."

As he left the room, Ginny smirked.


End file.
